Disyuntiva
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Spock se ve frente a la obligación de denunciar la Violación al Código de Ética hecha por el recluta James Kirk al sabotear la Kobayashi Maru, sin embargo tiene conflictos morales al saber que esta denuncia puede llevar a su Expulsión. Una llamada de su madre Amanda desde Vulcano puede o no ayudarle con su Disyuntiva./ Gen, One-Shot


**DISYUNTIVA**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Advertencias:** GEN, mención sobre la _Masacre de Tarsus IV_ (al final del fic está el evento, para quienes no lo conocen). **Ocurre entre el hackeo a la Kobayashi Maru y el Juicio a Jim Kirk.**

**Notas: **Me encanta Amanda. No tengo mucho más que decir, me encanta. Es una pena que haya fallecido en el Reboot de Star Trek, porque era un gran personaje, que a pesar de todo da humanidad a Spock. Yo creo que, de haberse conocido en el Reboot, Amanda hubiese adorado a Jim. Aquí no llega a conocerlo, pero ella ya casi siente que lo quiere a pesar de todo.

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**DISYUNTIVA**

**One-Shot**

El sonido del Intercomunicador Subespacial invadió la habitación quitando la atención del hombre de la titánica tarea matutina de doblegar a la perfección las hebras negras de su cabello. Sus ojos oscuros se giraron hacia la pantalla de la computadora por un segundo antes de volver a comprobar su reflejo en el arcaico espejo vulcano frente al cual se encontraba.

El sonido se repitió dos veces más antes de que el hombre se resignase a caminar hacia la Computadora contestando la llamada. Luego de dos segundos de la interferencia acostumbrada, un rostro femenino apareció en la superficie cristalina con una ligera sonrisa.

—Madre —saludó el vulcano elevando su mano para dar el acostumbrado gesto de bienvenida, haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer aumentase. Amanda siempre era feliz cuando podía ver a su hijo, aún a la distancia.

—Oh, Spock. Muy buenos días —le deseó a pesar de que la oscuridad del ambiente de ella le indicaba al hombre que en su hogar debían ser altas horas de la noche—. Te ves tan guapo ¿Tienes algún evento importante el día de hoy?

Una elegante ceja fue arqueada en el rostro masculino mientras Spock simplemente observaba con firmeza a la mujer que a años luz de distancia le sondeaba como solo una madre podría. Ella sabía más de lo que quería demostrar, por supuesto, simplemente dándole el paso a su hijo para revelar la información que él considerase adecuado entregar, no forzándole a dar más de lo que él desease. Una premisa ilógica si se partía de la noción de que ella ya sabía todo.

—Creo estar en lo correcto al creer que Padre te ha comunicado el acontecimiento al que me enfrentaré hoy, a pesar de que le dejé en claro que no deseaba que te enterases ¿no es así, Madre?

La mujer no se mostró abatida por el reclamo tan vulcano de su retoño, simplemente apagando un poco su sonrisa al fruncir ligeramente su ceño. No estaba sorprendida, pero si algo enfadada por ser dejada en la ignorancia y quería una explicación. Las emociones humanas se mostraban claramente en su rostro a pesar de la cantidad de años que llevaba rodeada de vulcanos, algo que continuaba maravillando a Spock.

—Estás en lo correcto, Spock. Luego de tanto tiempo deberías saber que tu padre no puede ocultar información de mí. Después de todo, los vulcanos no mienten y yo sé hacer muy bien mis preguntas —su tono levemente juguetón era al mismo tiempo una amenaza. «_No trates de engañarme, Spock_».

El vulcano sintió una ligera incomodidad ante las palabras no dichas en esa frase, parpadeando un par de veces antes de cruzar las manos tras su espalda irguiéndose todo lo alto que era. La mujer esperaba una explicación y él se la daría, por supuesto.

—No fue mi intención hacer que Padre mintiese ni que tú te sintieses dejada de lado, Madre. Sin embargo, considerando las circunstancias, decidí no discutir el tema contigo, ya que estoy suficientemente comprometido moralmente con la situación como para que tú aportases más a ello. Espero que lo comprendas.

Y ella lo comprendía. Sus ojos humanos lo transmitían todo y Spock una vez más sintió ese impulso humano de desear su consuelo, reprimiéndolo con fuerza en su interior. Observó casi con enfado que ni siquiera podría hacer uso de la excusa del "_tiempo_" para cortar la comunicación, ya que faltaban varias horas para que tuviese que presentarse frente al Consejo de la Academia de la Flota Espacial para su denuncia formal. Su madre seguía mirándole a través de la pantalla, hasta que el vulcano decidió rendirse.

—Como ya debes saber por Padre, un recluta ha ingresado una subcodificación a la base de datos de la Kobayashi Maru, consiguiendo vencer el test por primera vez en la historia desde su creación y, por supuesto, por primera vez desde que yo estoy a cargo —el tono de voz de Spock era seco y claro, sin transmitir ninguna de sus emociones. En la pantalla su madre solo asentía comprensiva—. El recluta, en efecto, de alguna forma consiguió las claves de acceso, se infiltró en la computadora central de la prueba e instaló la subrutina que le permitiría dominar de una forma sencilla la situación. Y eso no es todo, esta es la tercera vez que el recluta rinde la prueba, habiendo fallado en las dos veces anteriores de igual forma: lanzándose temerariamente hacia el peligro sin considerar la opción de dar la vuelta. Por lo que, lo más grave del hecho, es que el recluta ni siquiera ha comprendido el objeto de la Kobayashi Maru.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró la mujer mientras llevaba a sus labios una taza de té al parecer. Spock la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que esa acción no era descuidada, delatándola su mirada: estaba divertida—. Entonces ¿cómo te hace sentir eso, Spock?

La mirada marrón del vulcano se mostró inquisitiva ante la frase de su humana madre, irguiéndose un poco más si era posible con las cejas apenas alzadas. ¿Esa había sido una frase deliberada o Amanda simplemente había dejado a su boca transmitir lo que estaba pensando? Porque Spock lógicamente no sentía nada sobre eso ni nada. Los vulcanos no lo hacían. La mujer seguía observándole así que él prefirió tomar la frase lo menos literal posible.

—Los actos del recluta claramente son una violación al Código de Conducta Ética bajo regulación 17.43 del Código de la Flota Estelar. El ingreso fraudulento de una subrutina es contra las normas y afecta gravemente la integridad de la prueba. El recluta ha roto directrices básicas para la Academia y su comportamiento exigiría una expulsión inmediata, a pesar de sus impresionantes antecedentes académicos; sin embargo —agregó antes de que la mujer pudiese interrumpirle— he revisado sus antecedentes personales y no puedo menos que cuestionarme si la expulsión es realmente la sanción adecuada para los hechos presentados.

—Spock, tú…

Amanda fue cortada por la mano de Spock, quien movió con elegancia una silla para sentarse mientras bajaba la pantalla de la computadora para volver a enfocar la imagen. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos mientras el vulcano juntaba sus manos, perdiendo su mirada en el espacio.

—El recluta ha realizado la prueba en tres ocasiones. En dos de ellas falló y en la tercera realizó trampas para vencerla. Le he visto realizar cada una de sus tres simulaciones, y aunque los examinadores las últimas dos veces pusieron en duda el que el recluta se estuviese tomando la prueba en serio, puedo asegurar que si lo estaba, Madre —sus ojos buscaron la imagen de la mujer, quien le observaba silenciosa. Spock pareció dudar un momento, pero luego separó sus manos dejándolas en su regazo—. Lloró, Madre. La primera vez que el recluta tomó la Kobayashi Maru y se enteró del contexto, se enfrentó al problema con todas sus energías. Solo llevaba un año en la Academia, o menos, y cuando falló, relatándosele que sus 500 subordinados, más los casi 400 de la Kobayashi Maru, habían sido destruidos por los Klingon, el recluta lloró.

Spock se mantuvo en silencio mientras la escena volvía a su mente. Su propia sorpresa al ver al joven y rubio recluta gritar antes de golpear un muro y salir de allí rápidamente seguido por el Doctor McCoy. Los examinadores habían llamado a esa explosión "_falta de carácter_" y al recluta le habían denominado como "_mal perdedor_"; sin embargo para el vulcano eso había sido otra cosa. No podría explicarlo, ya que para él los sentimientos humanos eran incomprensibles en su mayoría; pero mientras había observado la actitud del recluta simulando ser Capitán de esa nave que no existía, casi olvidó que eso no era real y por un momento creyó ver en esa explosión el verdadero dolor de un Capitán que había perdido frente a sus ojos a su tripulación.

—La segunda vez que se enfrentó a la Kobayashi Maru ya no hubo emotividad —continuó el vulcano mirando a su madre a través de la pantalla—, el recluta repitió sus errores y finalmente la simulación terminó, retirándose en completa dignidad. Supongo que debí imaginar que la tercera ocasión no sería igual. Es bastante probable que la segunda fuese solo una comprobación de los estándares de la prueba, para su posterior falsificación.

—Era casi lógico que el muchacho no se resignaría, por lo que me hablas de él —comentó Amanda pausadamente, observando en su pantalla cada una de las expresiones en ese rostro que había visto crecer desde niño—; parece un impulsivo y apasionado humano. De esos que no se rinden ante nada. Ya no quedan muchos de esos en el universo.

El parpadeo lento de los ojos del vulcano parecía decir mucho más de lo que sus palabras dirían y la humana, a años luz de su planeta, sintió algo cálido expandirse en su pecho. Algo realmente cálido.

—Supongo que sí es como lo describes. Impetuoso. Aunque su historia personal lo explicaría en parte —reconoció, lamentándose enseguida de haber dicho eso ya que su madre se mostraba muchísimo más interesada ahora—. Él es el hijo de George Kirk, Capitán de la U.S.S. Kelvin, Madre —indicó, y viendo que la mujer no reaccionaba ante el nombre al no ser de su conocimiento los eventos finales de esa nave, Spock decidió agregar información que quizás no debería revelar— también es un sobreviviente de _Tarsus IV_, aunque ese es un tema tabú y espero lo guardes en secreto.

Frente a ello la humana si se sobresaltó, escuchándose el sonido de la loza contra el suelo al caerse la taza del platillo por el violento movimiento de Amanda. Ella se acercó aún más de ser posible a la pantalla, pálida.

—¿Hablas… hablas en serio? Pero él… Oh, Spock. Eso… no sé qué decirte.

—Lo sé, madre.

Se encontraba en un profundo dilema desde que había conseguido descifrar cual había sido el error en la programación de la Kobayashi Maru. Desde que tuvo pruebas fehacientes de la violación al Código de Comportamiento Ético por parte de James Tiberius Kirk, Spock se había enfocado en averiguar todo lo que había podido sobre el recluta.

Sus códigos de Instructor le permitieron acceder a sus impecables antecedentes académicos, notando que el joven de Iowa trataba de adelantar la mayor cantidad de créditos posibles, casi como si intentase terminar la preparación de Capitán en 3 años en vez de en los ocho correspondientes. Ilógico, toda vez que una carga horaria de ese nivel enloquecería a cualquier humano con capacidades normales; sin embargo sus calificaciones en los diversos cursos decían lo contrario. El recluta Kirk llevaba muy bien la presión.

Los antecedentes personales, con las notas de Instructores y Profesores, tampoco fueron un problema. Y era allí donde Spock había encontrado información incompleta e irregular la cual había activado su innata curiosidad vulcana. Podía defenderse aludiendo a que necesitaba conocer todas las variables del problema para encontrar la solución, y en esas variables el pasado del recluta se contaban, sin embargo era simple y sencilla curiosidad, y la incapacidad vulcana de aceptar el _No Conocer_ algo.

Así, aparte de la información oficial de su fallecido padre, de poseer viva a su madre Winona y a un hermano llamado George Samuel, como su padre, no había mucha más información personal. No había tenido acceso a educación formal hasta los 10 años, habiendo estado creciendo en un bucle incesante entre la Tierra y numerosas colonias en compañía de su madre, para luego de terminar la preparatoria dedicarse a trabajos esporádicos respecto a motocicletas y mecánica clásica, hasta su ingreso a la Academia.

Spock había sentido que algo fallaba, así que su búsqueda le llevó a investigar a los otros miembros de la disfuncional familia Kirk, acabando por encontrar sus respuestas cuando se encontró con la declaración de Winona Kirk como sobreviviente de _Tarsus IV_ junto con sus dos hijos.

El Informe sobre _Tarsus IV_ era confidencial, sin embargo por el buscador Universal Spock había tenido acceso a recopilaciones de noticias interestelares hasta que se encontró con la foto de alguien que no podía ser otro que James Tiberius Kirk, con menos de ocho años, el rostro manchado de tierra y sangre, y los ojos vacíos de quien ha visto la muerte. Sobre la fotografía que mostraba a nueve personas en idénticas condiciones, el titular en idioma _Tellarita_ versaba "_Los Nueve que vieron el Rostro del Verdugo y Sobrevivieron_". No había más, el artículo se había perdido en el tiempo, pero eso había sido más que suficiente.

El vulcano, superado por la información obtenida, había abandonado la investigación por completo afectado, acabando por centrarse en la meditación, mientras su subconsciente buscaba respuestas a su disyuntiva.

Y ahora, frente a él, tenía a la mujer que le había concebido y que le amaba más que nadie. Spock sabía que no debería haber hablado con ella del problema, pero al final no había podido evitarlo y no se arrepentía realmente de ello.

—Madre, voy a hacer la denuncia de la Violación al Código de Comportamiento Ético que realizó el recluta James Tiberius Kirk —declaró mientras veía esos ojos brillantes cerrarse—, sin embargo pediré para él una sanción menor de Amonestación Verbal, la Imposibilidad de volver a realizar la Kobayashi Maru y de continuar Adelantando Créditos. Considero que su impulsividad juvenil necesita ser aplacada con una mano firme, por lo que pasar los años suficientes en la Academia será útil.

—¿Y quién será esa mano firme, Spock? ¿Tú? —preguntó de pronto Amanda, tomando por sorpresa al vulcano quien solo pudo parpadear confundido ante el tono ciertamente feliz de la mujer— Como sea, me alegro mucho de tu decisión, hijo. Solo espero que ese chico no la tome contra ti por realizar la denuncia. Espero que él pueda ver que solo quieres lo mejor para él.

—No veo como pueda él tomar nada contra mí, Madre. Solo en los juicios orales frente al consejo, y solo a menos que él mismo solicite la presencia de su acusador, me vería forzado en pararme frente suyo para realizar la acusación. Lo cual, de preferencia, escogería no hacer.

—Lo sé, Spock —sonrió la mujer a la distancia para luego inclinar la mirada—. Algo me dice que ese joven Kirk será con el tiempo un muy buen capitán.

Una elegante ceja negra se arqueó en el rostro del vulcano, mientras este sondeaba el rostro de su madre.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace llegar a ese razonamiento tan ilógico, Madre? Hasta al momento no ha mostrado más que indisciplina y un valor nulo hacia las normativas de la Flota Estelar, lo cual lo deja muy alejado del carácter que se requiere en un Capitán.

—No lo sé, es solo un presentimiento —sonrió ella un poco más antes de levantar la mano para despedirse—. Cuídate, Spock. Y cuídalo a él —agregó la mujer con una sonrisa cómplice que el vulcano no supo cómo interpretar—. Te amo.

La mano del pelinegro también subió mientras se perdía en los brillantes ojos de su Madre antes de asentir suavemente aceptando sus sentimientos.

—Descansa, Madre.

La señal fue cortada y en la pantalla por largo rato solo quedó una pequeña luz avisando que la llamada había terminado. Spock dejó caer la mano y luego se levantó para sentarse en el suelo en posición de meditación en medio de la habitación, tratando de tranquilizar su katra levemente agitada como cada vez que veía a su madre.

Cuando la alarma de la computadora le informó que había llegado el momento de presentarse al Consejo a entregar su denuncia, Spock no pudo evitar agradecer la falta de mutismo de Sarek, sabiendo que la charla con su madre había acabado por destruir las dudas que tenía sobre cuál sería el mejor camino para resolver ese problema.

Solo esperaba que el Consejo no deseara hacer un escándalo con el hecho, como el llamar a una sesión extraordinaria para sancionar al recluta Kirk con humillación pública. Aunque quizás sus esperanzas eran ilógicas, teniendo en cuenta el historial del Consejo de la Academia.

**FIN**

* * *

_Si, ódienme. Última conversación entre Spock y Amanda antes de los eventos de Nero y su taladro :c Spock nunca le dijo que la amaba, pero sus ojos seguramente lo transmitieron con mucha fuerza._

_Estaba con pena todo el rato escribiendo porque sentía que debía hacerlos hablar más, ya saben, despedirse con "Larga Vida y Prosperidad" no vendría al caso si es que se hablan todos los días (o casi todos), pero casi hago que Amanda lo diga al final. Pero eso me hubiese sonado demasiado a un "Adiós" que ellos no saben que es._

_Si, si sé que alcanzan a verse en Vulcano. Sin embargo correr de escombros y mirarse adoloridos no es suficiente despedida :c_

_Amanda hubiese amado a Jim, y Jim hubiese amado a Amanda. Es una tortura el que nunca se hayan podido conocer, pero al menos Amanda escuchó a Spock hablar de él y algo pudo leer en esa arruguita entre sus cejas vulcanas que le hizo sentir que ese tal Kirk iba a ser un Gran Capitán. Y le mandó a cuidarlo, en su deber de Instructor, por supuesto._

_¿Qué creen que hubiese sucedido de no haber atacado Nero a Vulcano ese día? Yo creo que Jim se hubiese llevado una sorpresa al oír las sanciones recomendadas por Spock, mucho más blandas de las que hubiese esperado, para molestia del Consejo. Spock hubiese planteado su razonamiento impecablemente, apenas distraído por esos ojos azules que le gustaron desde que los vio llorar por una tripulación inexistente hacia años, y quizás con el tiempo se hubiesen hecho amigos. Jim le hubiese recomendado una nueva rutina para la Kobayashi Maru (una que verdaderamente pusiese en juego las habilidades de los futuros capitanes y que se permitiese ganar) y Spock hubiese terminado por aceptar que las risas del recluta le distraían lo suficiente como para no saber qué era lo que había estado diciendo hacía cinco minutos. Todo sería mucho más bonito._

_Y, por supuesto, Jim se colaría en todas las Intercomunicaciones Subespaciales desde Vulcano para saludar a Amanda, diciéndole que "Cada día está más guapa" y "Lamento si el cabello de Spock es un desastre, prometo arreglarlo más tarde", haciendo a la mujer reír._

_Ay, ya me voy, que me dio penita :c_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y por favor déjenme sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz._

_Aquí la explicación sobre la Masacre de Tarsus IV, la cual se menciona en el capítulo "The Conscience of the King" de Star Trek The Original Series._

* * *

**_La Masacre de Tarsus IV_**

Cuarto Planeta del Sistema Tarsus y Base de una Colonia de la Federación; en 2246, un hongo exótico destruyó la mayor parte del suministro de alimentos de la colonia, dejando a los 8,000 colonos en peligro de inanición. El _Gobernador Kodos_ tomó una drástica decisión: ordenó la muerte de 4,000 colonos, para que otros 4,000 pudieran vivir, seleccionando aquellos que debían ser matados según sus teorías eugenésicas personales. Las naves de suministro llegaron antes que esperado, pero demasiado tarde para salvar a las 4,000 personas asesinadas. Todo lo que se encontró de Kodos fue un cuerpo calcinado, y fue dado por muerto hasta su casual descubrimiento en el Planeta Q veinte años más tarde. Entre los sobrevivientes de la masacre de Tarsus IV estaban James T. Kirk, Kevin Riley y Thomas Leighton, siendo tres de los únicos nueve supervivientes que conocían el aspecto de Kodos, y serían capaces de identificarlo.

(_Tomado de es. memory-alpha. org_)

* * *

_Desconozco si la Masacre de Tarsus IV será utilizado en el Reboot de Star Trek, hasta el momento no se ha mencionado, sin embargo decidí dejarlo como que si, al ser parte del pasado que hace a Jim ser quien es. Al su madre viajar por toda la Galaxia, supuse que no sería extraño que pudiesen estar en la Colonia justamente para esos hechos, sobreviviendo los tres (Jim teniendo el dudoso honor de ser uno de los pocos que conozca el rostro de Kodos), y de esa manera explicando el hecho de que su madre decidiera dejarlos en adelante en la Tierra con su padrastro. Explicaría también las actitudes de los jóvenes Sam y Jim, su apatía al mundo luego de un evento tan doloroso como el de Tatsus. Aunque, nuevamente, es solo lo que yo pienso._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
